Almost Gold
by mxjoyride
Summary: Shinsuke Nakamura/Kota Ibushi slash. Kota's disappointment about his initial loss to Shinsuke turns into a strange, passionate obsession. After Shinsuke defeats Kota again, Shinsuke gives Kota the opportunity to finally indulge his desire. Rated M for M/M slash, alcohol, language.


A/N: At long last, I've boarded the train to NJPW trash town. Apologies for bringing my filth to your respectable fandom, but these two have given me no choice. Also, writing something as if it were a translation is an interesting writing exercise.

If you're not a NJPW fan but clicked on this because you're a fan of my other work, check out the singles matches these two have had and enjoy some sexy dudes wrestling some of the best matches you'll ever see. Maybe you'll even join me on the SS Nabushi.

I wrote this fic to the Ninja Tune Records and Jungle Lite playlists on Songza. The title is the name of a song by The Jesus and Mary Chain, off the album Honey's Dead, which I found inspiring in plotting this.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kota sat on a stool next to Shinsuke at the counter of the tiny old out-of-the-way yakitori place Shinsuke picked out. Kota had never heard of it. Aside from them, the only other person in the place was the skinny, elderly man working the grill and pouring the one type of cheap, unremarkable beer the place served.

None of this seemed particularly promising to Kota when they arrived, but now, a couple of hours later, he felt good. So unexpectedly good that it almost felt surreal. Shinsuke had ordered just about every possible animal part that could be skewered and put on a grill (Kota tasted a little of everything, but he certainly couldn't eat like Shinsuke). The old man poured the beer like it was water, laughing with Shinsuke like they were old friends – were they, or was Shinsuke just like that with everyone? Kota couldn't tell. Either way, it felt nice, really, though definitely strange, to feel so comfortable around Shinsuke, to talk with him so effortlessly after all of this, well, whatever it was Kota's head was doing.

Their G1 match had been the catalyst – Shinsuke had gotten under Kota's skin in a way that no one else ever had, and no matter how hard he tried, Kota couldn't shake the sting of that loss. He'd had dozens of matches since, won and lost a championship, suffered all kinds of triumph and disappointment, but nothing stuck with him like the feeling of that loss. Sometimes Kota thought he'd finally gotten rid of it, but the feeling would return after a little while, stronger than before. As the feeling festered, slowly, it grew, rotted, mutated – Kota wasn't really sure what it was, but Shinsuke wasn't ever far from his mind, gnawing at him, Shinsuke's presence like an increasingly putrid cloud over him.

After a while of this, it got to the point where Shiksuke was even in his dreams. Nothing really even really happened in these dreams – it was just Shinsuke's presence somehow, the smell, the taste, the feeling of him, all of it swallowing Kota whole, it felt like. He always woke up sweaty, panting, and embarrassingly hard. Nothing felt more shameful than having to finish what the dream started on his own, the feeling of Shinsuke's dream presence still lingering in his body, swallowing the sound of Shinsuke's name on his lips as he came.

Kota knew he needed to defeat Shinsuke. He swore that was the only way this would stop.

Kota tried one more time, but again he failed. He worried all of this would only get worse. Afterward, Shinsuke had the audacity to invite him here, so casually, to eat with him, to drink with him, this late at night, as if they were friends, as if this rivalry or whatever this had become was just a bit of friendly competition. Kota wasn't even sure why he'd accepted the invitation. Curiosity? Weakness? It had felt like an irresistible impulse. It was easy.

The old man had his back turned now, apparently concentrating on running Shinsuke's credit card through the machine. Suddenly, Shinsuke grabbed the back of Kota's head and pushed Kota's face to his. Shinsuke kissed him greedily, and Kota felt himself kissing back just as intensely, unable to stop even as he tried to tell himself he had to. Finally, Shinsuke broke away, panting a bit, a smile twisting over his face. Kota glanced over and saw the old man's back was still turned. Kota looked back at Shinsuke, doing his best to look confused.

"What'd you do that for?" Kota said.

"I wanted to," Shinsuke said. "Why did you?"

Kota couldn't think of anything to say.

"It's late," Shinsuke said, after a little while. "You want to spend the night with me?"

"Why would I?" Kota said.

Shinsuke chuckled. "Why not?"

* * *

The door had barely closed before Shinsuke's mouth was on Kota's again. This one was a hard, erratic sort of kiss. It felt awkward until Kota found the rhythm of it. Once he did, it felt like a roller coaster in a way, that same thrilling drop in his belly, the struggle to stay ahead of it. He liked it. Part of him wanted to give into it completely, to let Shinsuke's desire overtake him, to drown in it. Still, another part of Kota wanted to overtake this and make it his own.

Shinsuke's arms had snaked their way around Kota tightly, wrapped over Kota's arms, and Shinsuke's hands were already under Kota's shirt – exploring, claiming, fingers digging into skin and flesh, Shinsuke periodically interrupting the kiss just long enough to moan his approval at what his hands found. Kota's skin felt almost insufferably hot and flushed, from drinking and arousal and the suffocating friction of Shinsuke's hands and mouth. His head was spinning. His senses already felt overwhelmed with Shinsuke. It was wonderful. It was a lot. '

Before Kota knew it, he shoved Shinsuke against the wall and fell to his knees. His forehead rested against Shinsuke's belly as he caught his breath – Shinsuke laughed and it vibrated pleasantly through Kota.

"I knew I liked you," Shinsuke said.

Kota smirked up at Shinsuke and palmed just a bit at the very obvious bulge in Shinsuke's pants. Shinsuke managed to moan and chuckle at the same time.

"Next time, push me harder," Shinsuke said.

"That's what you like?" Kota said, and Shinsuke smiled at the question. Kota smirked up at Shinsuke again as he rubbed Shinsuke's cock through his pants. Shinsuke started to make a sound that sounded like a pleased hiss each time Kota touched him.

"If you do," Shinsuke finally said. "It's fun."

"You're weird," Kota said, his eyes increasingly drawn to the motion of his own hand, his mouth starting to water.

"You already knew that," Shinsuke said, between hisses. "And you still came here with me. Maybe you're a little weird, too."

Kota kept his eyes locked on his hand as he rubbed harder, hard enough to draw a rather loud, needy sound out of Shinsuke, the sort of thing that sparkled power all through Kota. He knew he needed more of it. He looked up at Shinsuke.

"I guess I am a little weird," Kota said.

Kota got Shinsuke's pants down as quickly as he could, and barely looked at Shinsuke's cock before he wrapped his lips around it, taking it with enough suddenness to make Shinsuke gasp.

"Wow, I barely had to work for that," Shinsuke said.

Kota pulled his mouth away and glared at Shinsuke. "I'll stop," he said.

"If you want to," Shinsuke said.

Kota shook his head a little bit, and sucked Shinsuke's cock into his mouth again, taking it deeply, his mouth working quickly and skillfully, taking no time to tease. Shinsuke groaned and panted and tangled his fingers in Kota's hair, pulling tighter the louder he got. Soon, Shinsuke was practically wailing, and Kota could feel Shinsuke's whole body starting to shake. It felt like Shinsuke was falling apart, and there was nothing Kota wanted more. Just then, Shinsuke pushed Kota away, and Kota heard himself whimper – a sound which, if he wasn't so far gone into this, Kota might have found embarrassing.

"Not yet," Shinsuke said. "Come on, let me do something for you."

Shinsuke stepped out of his shoes and pants and started to walk toward the bed, looking back and nodding as if inviting Kota to follow, which Kota did. Shinsuke pulled his shirt off, then flopped onto the bed, eyeing Kota rather predatorily. Kota froze in Shinsuke's gaze, knowing his vulnerability was obvious, his lack of control, the extent of his arousal shamefully apparent.

"You'll let me look at you, at least?" Shinsuke said, sounding remarkably earnest, which made Kota smile, and somehow, feel less ashamed.

Kota took his clothes off slowly – not slow enough to make it blatant that he was putting on any kind of show, but enough to take advantage of Shinsuke's obvious anticipation. If Shinsuke wouldn't allow Kota the satisfaction of getting him off so easily, this game would have to do for now. It was one Kota knew he was good at.

Even though Shinsuke had seen and touched most of Kota's body already, Shinsuke's eyes still widened a little each time Kota revealed a bit more, quiet moans escaping Shinsuke's lips. When Kota finally slipped out of his underwear, leaving himself completely naked, Shinsuke made an unmistakably awestruck sound, looking genuinely delighted. After allowing Shinsuke to get a good look at him, Kota sat on the bed.

Kota wasn't even sure who'd kissed whom, but quickly they ended up facing each other on the bed, sharing deep, rough, sloppy kisses, their hands groping at whatever parts of each other they could reach, hips grinding erratically against each other. Kota kissed all over Shinsuke's neck, sucking and biting some, which made Shinsuke groan loudly and dig his fingernails into Kota's skin. Kota hoped he'd left a mark. As Kota started to kiss down Shinsuke's chest, Shinsuke grabbed Kota's ass with both hands hard enough to make Kota gasp, and Shinsuke groaned back at him.

"Come on," Shinsuke said again. "Let me do something for you."

Kota didn't say anything, but stopped moving. Shinsuke sat up and gently moved guided Kota onto his belly, then made a slow trail of wet kisses down Kota's spine, which sent a lovely little shiver through Kota, and he couldn't help but moan softly. Kota felt himself relax into the feeling. Shinsuke's mouth crept lower and lower, until he started kissing all over Kota's ass, which gave Kota a lovely little fluttery sensation, and Kota started to moan louder. Then, Shinsuke spread Kota open with his hands and licked up long and slow – such a gorgeous, glittering, shuddery, warm feeling – and Kota moaned out such a low, needy thing that he surprised himself.

"You like that?" Shinsuke said, obviously pleased with himself.

"Yeah," Kota said. "Please."

Shinsuke kept licking, faster and more directly, moaning into Kota as he did. Kota wondered if he'd been with anyone who seemed to enjoy this as much as Shinsuke did. It felt incredible. The sensation floated through him, drawing out the prettiest moans, lighting up all his nerves soft and gold, relaxed and open, such pure bliss for such a base act. He soon felt Shinsuke's tongue pushing into him more and more, and as wonderful as it felt, each time he felt like he needed so much more – to be filled up, to be overtaken, control be damned. When the need overwhelmed him, he whispered, just barely able to bring himself to say it.

"More. Please."

Shinsuke made a sound against Kota that sounded like "hmm?" before moving his mouth away. Before Kota had a chance to react to the lack of stimulation, he felt Shinsuke push a finger inside him – a nice bit of fullness, but not even close to enough.

"More like that?" Shinsuke asked.

"Yeah," Kota said. "It's a start."

"I bet I know what you want," Shinsuke said.

"Probably," Kota admitted.

At that, Shinsuke pulled his finger out and got off the bed. Kota heard Shinsuke rummaging around, then, once Shinsuke returned to the bed, the sound of squeezing and wetness. Shinsuke then pushed two now very slick fingers into Kota, and Kota moaned greedily and pressed back against Shinsuke's hand. Shinsuke added another finger, but Kota knew none of that would be enough.

"Please," Kota pleaded.

Shinsuke pushed his fingers in harder. "I think you need something else."

"Yeah," Kota said.

Shinsuke pulled his fingers out, and soon Kota heard more squeezing, then a wet, stroking noise and the sound of Shinsuke moaning under his breath – a ridiculously enticing sound. Finally, Shinsuke was on Kota's back, pushing his cock into Kota's ass, groaning so loudly into Kota's ear that it sounded like a roar. Kota moaned and reached back for Shinsuke, trying to get his hands on any bit of Shinsuke's skin he could reach. Shinsuke fucked Kota hard, dripping sweat, making all sorts of guttural sounds, each of his thrusts sparkling pleasure through Kota's body. Kota's entire being was heat and sweat and electricity, all of it gloriously Shinsuke.

Shinsuke grabbed Kota's hair, pulled him up and kissed him sloppily. Kota kissed back as long as he could keep up, but Shinsuke's kisses got sloppier and sloppier the harder he thrusted, until he just licked Kota's face, and Kota was too carried away with everything to find it strange. Shinsuke let go of Kota's hair, pressed Kota's shoulders into the bed, and thrusted desperately until he pulled out, stroked himself a bit, and came all over Kota's ass, growling loudly.

After a few moments, Kota turned his head and looked over at Shinsuke, who sat on his knees on the bed, leaning forward and panting loudly, his hair hanging over his face. Once Shinsuke seemed to notice Kota looking at him, he tossed his hair to one side and smiled at Kota, holding his gaze for a little while. Shinsuke then leaned over the edge of the bed, picked his t-shirt up off the floor, and cleaned them both off with it before flopping down onto the bed on his back next to Kota.

"It's your turn now," Shinsuke said. "So, how do you want me?"

Kota sat up and gave Shinsuke a confused look. Shinsuke chuckled and made a show of lifting his legs.

"Like this, or do you want me like you were? " Shinsuke said.

"You want that?" Kota said.

"Why not?" Shinsuke said. "Unless you don't think you can do it."

"I can do it," Kota said, rebuffing what he saw as Shinsuke's challenge. "Stay like that."

Kota fumbled around, found the bottle of lube Shinsuke left on the bed, and squeezed some onto his fingers. When Kota looked up again, he still couldn't quite believe this sight – Shinsuke with his legs up, looking so open and vulnerable for him, an almost beatific smile on his face. Kota moved closer and softly rubbed his finger against Shinsuke's entrance.

"Are you sure you can?" Shinsuke said. "You're so shy about it."

Kota immediately pushed two of his fingers into Shinsuke, and twisted them some. Shinsuke let out a growling moan.

"That's better," Shinsuke said. "Come on, you've been waiting a long time for this."

Kota quickly pulled his fingers out of Shinsuke, lubed up his cock, and pushed it into Shinsuke, who moaned loudly as if pleading for more. He tried to hold back some, but, Shinsuke was right, he'd waited a long time for this, and Shinsuke felt so wonderfully warm and tight squeezing around his cock that he couldn't resist. Shinsuke put his legs on Kota's shoulders, and with each of Kota's thrusts, Shinsuke moved his legs up a little higher, seemingly urging Kota deeper and deeper, moaning louder and louder each time Kota slammed into him. Tense pleasure built up inside Kota, too much, too fast, too good, and it wasn't long before Kota came deep into Shinsuke, shaking all over, nearly screaming.

Once Kota was done, he untangled himself from Shinsuke's legs and collapsed into a sweaty, panting heap, his head resting on Shinsuke's chest. He was so spent that he barely felt Shinsuke's fingers in his hair before he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
